Fox in Castle
by Iglublue12
Summary: Naruto goes to Hogwarts in a mission to protect Harry Potter and the whole school. What will it happen if Orochimaru and the Akatsuki figure out that they are not in the same dimension? Based on 4th book of HP. First Fic so don't expect something amazing!
1. I Uzumaki Naruto meets Dumbleldore

**Hi everyone! This is my first fic so I would like you to review. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>Japanese <em>& English speaking.

Neji: Hawk

Tenten: Dragon

Naruto: Fox

Sasuke: Viper

Sakura: Snail

Ino: Dove

Hinata: Cat

Shikamaru: Stag

Kiba: Dog

Akamaru: Akamaru

Shino: Bug

Choji: Bear

Lee: Spider

Kakashi: Wolf

Gaara: Raccoon

Temari: Pigeon

Kankuro: Chameleon

* * *

><p>"<em>Shizune come!"<em> Tsunade screamed

"_I'm coming!"_

Shizune arrived at Tsunade's office where there was an old man standing in the middle of the room. Tsunade was talking to him in a strange language that Shizune didn't understand.

"_Shizune bring me Hawk, Dragon, Fox, Viper, Snail, Dove, Cat, Stag, Dog, Akamaru, Bug, Bear, Spider, and Wolf. And tell Raccoon, Pigeon and Chameleon to come as fast as possible."_

Shizune left the office to find the 14 ANBU and tell the other 3 Sand Shinobi. The old man that Tsunade was talking to was Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the school Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardly. He accidentally created a interdimensional Floo Powder. That meant that the world of the muggles and the wizards was connected with the world of the Shinobi. Suddenly 14 bursts of wind came out of nowhere, and 14 people with masks came out.

"_Tsunade-Baa-Chan what boring mission do you want us to take?!"_

"_SHUT UP FOX!"_

"_Gomenasai Hokage-sama."_

"_Good, now I'm going to explain to you your mission that will take around a year so you should get prepared. You are going to go to Hogwarts, a school of magic-"_

"_Magic? What is that?"_ Fox asked, as always.

"_Magic is Chakra Fox"_

"_Ah, Ok!"_

"_You are going to guard a boy named Harry Potter because he is in danger of an evil person that is very similar to Orochimaru."_

"_Yosh!" Fox said "I accept this mission!"_

And the other 13 Shinobi agreed.

"_Ok so you will be going in a week time and bring everything you can. You will meet with the other 3 ANBU that are on a mission. You can leave."_

_And the Shinobi left in another burst of wind._


	2. II A week later after the meeting

Hi I am sorry for not posting early but I don't have much time. But I will try to post a chapter or two every week. Thank you very much, for the 181 visits and the 3 reviews, the 9 favorites and the 7 followers!

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings and objects are the intellectual property of their respective copyright holders, no profit is made from this story and no infringement is intended.**

"_Japanese_"

"English"

"**Kyubi"**

Neji: Hawk

Tenten: Dragon

Naruto: Fox

Sasuke: Viper

Sakura: Snail

Ino: Dove

Hinata: Cat

Shikamaru: Stag

Kiba: Dog

Akamaru: Akamaru

Shino: Bug

Choji: Bear

Lee: Spider

Kakashi: Wolf

Gaara: Raccoon

Temari: Pigeon

Kankuro: Chameleon

A week later, Hawk, Dragon, Fox, Viper, Snail, Dove, Cat, Stag, Dog, Akamaru, Bug, Bear, Spider, Wolf, Raccoon, Pigeon and Chameleon were at the entrance of the village with their masks on, waiting for the man with the long and grey beard to come. They had all got their weapons with them, consisting of kunai, shuriken, and exploding notes. Also they had plenty soldier pills and senbon.

A few minutes later, the man appeared from nowhere. And he spoke to the Shinobi in a strange language that they didn't understand.

"Hello, I am Professor _Albus_ Percival Wulfric Brian _Dumbledore, or you can just call me Professor Dumbledore. Now I will put a Translation Charm on these bells so you will be able to understand me and the other people in the school. Also you will be able to communicate with your teammates in Japanese"_

_Then he noticed the ANBU did not understand what he said to them. So he repeated the phrase in bad Japanese and the put the Charm on the bells and gave them to the ANBU._

_"Are you ready then?" Dumbledore asked the amazed Shinobi that were able to understand him._

_"Hai!"__ They all said._

"Ok then hold on to the portkey." Dumbledore said holding an old kunai out one of his pockets.

All of the ANBU looked at him with their heads cocked to one side.

"It's a way of transportation used by the wizards." Said Stag with a 'troublesome'. "I read it at 'Hogwarts a History', a very interesting book when you are bored."

"Thanks for the information Stag" Said Dumbledore with a twinkling smile. "Now, hold the portkey or you won't be able to come."

And now all of the Shinobi hold on the kunai. They felt a unexpected pull in their stomachs and they abruptly fell on the ground on a nice and soft carpet.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said with a cheerful smile. "I hope that you will be nice and comfortable in my school. So now I will present you to all of the teachers, please follow me."

All of the ANBU followed the old man through corridors until they finally stopped on front of big tall doors. Then Dumbledore turned around with a grin and an anime sweat drop.

"Sorry I forgot to ask you to show me your faces, and also to tell me your names, if you want."

The ANBU spoke in harsh Japanese between each other, trying to decide. After a minute or so the Shinobi looked at Dumbledore and started to take their masks off. He looked at them with a surprised face that changed so fast, that none of the Shinobi noticed, with a dazzling smile. And they started to tell him their names.

"Kakashi, codename Wolf, Captain" Said a man with a mask that covered half of his face and had grey/silver hair that defied gravity.

"Gaara, codename Raccoon, also Captain" Said a young man that had red hair and had a gourd on his back that looked like a giant peanut.

"Hi my name is Naruto and I will be the next Hokage! Codename Fox, I am also Captain." Said grinning like a fox, a young boy that had yellow spiky hair and three whiskers on each cheek that looked like a birthmark.

"Sasuke, codename Viper, Second in command." Said a boy, which looked like if he had venom in his voice. It sent a terrifying sensation to Dumbledore.

"Kankuro, codename Chameleon, also second in command" Said a boy that looked like if he painted his face with makeup. He also had two Chinese buns in his back, which one of them had something brown sticking out of it.

"Kiba, codename Dog, Recruit. And this is Akamaru my partner and his codename is also Akamaru, and he is also a Recruit." Said a boy that had red fangs in his face and Dumbledore could see a big bond between the boy and the dog.

"Hello my youthful friend! My name is Lee! And my codename is Spider! I am a recruit! Nice to meet you my youthful friend!" Said a boy that had strange eyes and a green spandex suit that looked horrible on him.

"Choji "Crunch "Codename Bear" Crunch "I am also a recruit" Said a young boy that was a little too fat and that was eating nonstop.

"Tenten, my codename is Dragon and I am the Weapons Mistress" Said a beautiful girl that had her brown hair in two buns and also had a strange scroll on her back.

"Sakura, codename Snail and I am the Medic of the group." A girl with PINK hair said happily. Dumbledore hid his surprise under a warm smile.

"Hinata, codename Cat and I am also a medic but not as good as Snail." A girl that seemed that she had no pupils said, but you could see a little of lavender were her pupils should be.

"Neji, codename Hawk, Interrogator" A boy that seemed the brother of Hinata said. He had long brown hair tied in a low ponytail, he also had white eyes like the girl, but you could see blue instead of lavender.

"Ino! My codename is Dove and I am also an interrogator!" Said a girl that had blond hair and blue eyes that were beautiful.

"Shino. Codename Bug. Interrogator." Said a boy that had half of his face covered by his jacket and sunglasses that you could not see through them.

"Shikamaru, troublesome, codename Stag, troublesome, Tactics specialist, troublesome." Said the boy with the pineapple hair. He looked very boring.

"Temari, codename Pigeon and I am also a tactics specialist!" Said a girl with also blond hair but her hair was tied in four ponytails and had a strange and large fan in her back. Then all of the ANBU put their masks back on and followed Dumbledore through the big wooden doors. Inside there were 5 long tables, 4 of them were positioned vertically and the other one was situated horizontally and in the end of the giant room. There were several people waiting there for them.


End file.
